Bye Karinchan!
by yuinayuki
Summary: Jika bayanganmu adalah saudaramu yang kau anggap sangat sempurna dan dia akan,,, Sementara kau dikurung dalam duniamu yang ‘lain’? ooc, gaje, aneh, oneshot, don’t like don’t read! Didedikasikan untuk Viva FFN!


*bangkit dari kubur*

Fic ini yang terinspirasi dari cerita Hero yang diceritain Kiky waktu di skula. ^^ Dan akhirnya kujadiin fic untuk merayakan VIVA FFN dan sekaligus kado untuk FFN!! Semoga suka ya! :D O, iya! Bayangin aja Karin di sini jadi saudara kembarnya Momo, agak mirip kan? *ngaco!* XD

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

Bye, Karin-chan © Yuinayuki-chan

OOC, oneshot gaje, aneh, jelek, dll.. **don't like, don't read!!** **:)**

* * *

"Selamat malam, Shiro!"

"Ya. Tidurlah yang nyenyak!" kata seorang pemuda berambut putih salju padaku. Aku berjalan masuk ke kamarku. Tanganku perlahan menutup pintu kamar, tapi ada sesuatu yang sepertinya menahan pintu kamarku agar tidak tertutup. Kulongokkan kepalaku, dan ternyata Shiro yang menahan pintunya.

"Ada apa, Shiro?" tanyaku. Dia menggaruk rambutnya, aku bisa melihat garis merah tipis di pipinya. Aku semakin heran dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Shiro mendorong pintu yang tadi mau aku tutup. Lalu tangannya memegang pundakku.

'_Cup' _

Kecupan manis itu mendarat di dahiku dengan lembut.

"Aa..-"

"Sst!" jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibirku, aku terdiam seketika. "Mimpi indah, Momo!" ujarnya lalu meninggalkanku yang mematung di depan pintu.

* * *

Wajahku mulai panas, aku mendekati meja rias lalu bercermin di sana. Dan benar, ada garis merah tipis di pipiku. Aku memegang pipiku dan berusaha menyembunyikan garis ini.

Entah kenapa, mataku tertuju pada foto yang sengaja ditempel dengan selotip di cermin. Aku mengambil foto itu. Fotoku dan saudara kembarku yang sudah lama meninggal, Karin-chan. Entah kenapa, mataku tiba-tiba berair setelah melihat foto ini. Aku berlari keluar kamar dan menerobos masuk ke kamar Shiro.

Shiro terlihat bingung melihatku yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya dengan mata berair. "Momo, kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan airmata ini semakin deras mengucur. Shiro membantuku berdiri lalu membawaku ke tepi tempat tidurnya, dan di sana aku duduk. Shiro mengangkat daguku, dan matanya lurus menatap mataku.

"Momo, kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Shiro.. aku.." lidahku terasa lemas sekali dan akhirnya aku tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Shiro. Hening di antara kami.

"Kau memikirkan saudara kembarmu lagi?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. "Haah.. sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Sekarang aku ada di sini.. jadi kau tenanglah.." kata Shiro sambil menghapus airmataku. Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Sekarang, kau tidurlah.. sudah malam."

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur lalu Shiro menyelimutiku. Shiro membelai rambutku pelan lalu mematikan lampu berjalan keluar. Segera kutarik ujung bajunya. "Temani aku.. di-di sini.." kataku pelan dan sedikit malu.

Dan tidak kusangka Shiro tersenyum. "Baiklah, kau tidurlah. Aku ada di sini sampai pagi." aku tersenyum senang lalu menutup mataku.

* * *

"Jadi di rumah kau hanya bersama Hitsugaya!?" tanya Rukia-san tidak percaya. "Kenapa tidak memintaku untuk menemanimu?" tanya Rukia-san lagi.

"Iya, ibu juga selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, selalu jarang pulang. Tidak ah! Rukia-san kan sibuk bersama Kuro-san. Nanti aku mengganggu lagi!" Rukia-san memajukan bibirnya. "Haha.."

"Hei Momo! Ayo pulang!" ajak Rukia-san.

"Tapi Shiro dan Kuro-san kan-" aku terdiam ketika Rukia-san menunjuk dua orang yang berbeda tingginya menghampiriku dan Rukia-san.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Shiro. Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti di belakang. Tiba-tiba Shiro berbalik. "Kenapa di belakangku?" tanyanya.

"A.. tidak apa-a-" sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Shiro menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu!" wajahku memerah seketika, Shiro terkekeh geli melihat wajahku yang merah. Dan Shiro memasukkan tangannya yang ada dalam genggamannya ke saku jaketnya. Tanganku berada dalam jaket Shiro selama perjalanan pulang.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam kamarku, ingin rasanya menjerit-jerit senang. Aku langsung berkaca lagi di depan cermin kesayanganku. Dan benar ada garis tipis berwarna merah di pipiku! Segera kuambil ponselku yang ada di tas, lalu kupencet nomor Rukia-san dan aku mengirim sebuah pesan. Aku tersenyum, "Pasti Rukia-san iri!" ujarku senang. Aku kembali bercermin dan memastikan garis tipis merah itu sudah hilang. Aku meraba-raba pipiku dan mataku membulat.

Aku ingin sekali menjerit melihat bayanganku sendiri, bukan bayanganku yang terpantul di cermin, tapi..

"Ka-Karin-chan!? Ba-bagaimana bisa?!" teriakku sedikit tertahan.

"Hai, Momo! Apa kabarmu?"

Aku memandang pantulan bayanganku di cermin ketakutan, bagaimana bisa Karin-chan bisa hidup lagi, dan menjadi bayanganku!? Padahal, Karin-chan sudah lama MENINGGAL!?

"Haha.. kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan begitu, Momo!?" tanyanya dan menyeringai seram.

"A-aa.." aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, ketakutan menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Kupaksakan diriku untuk bergerak, akhirnya aku bergerak, ya, langsung saja aku masuk ke dalam kolong meja rias dan bersembunyi di sana sambil menutup telinga dan mataku.

"Hahaha! Percuma saja Momo!" suara Karin-chan masih terdengar jelas, padahal aku sudah menutup telingaku serapat mungkin. "Kau bodoh! Aku akan mengambil semuanya darimu! Ya! Semuanya! Haha.. haha..!!"

Kuberanikan diriku walaupun aku takut, tapi kucoba untuk bertanya semua ini pada Karin-chan. "Apa salahku? Kau sudah punya semua hal! Kenapa masih mau merebut semuanya dariku? Ibu selalu ada ke manapun kau pergi, ibu selalu membanggakanmu di depan semua teman-temannya! Ibu selalu menganggapmu seorang yang selalu hebat di matanya! Sedangkan aku? Aku dianggap seperti debu saja di mata ibu.. lalu kenapa kau mau merebut semuanya yang kupunya sekarang?! Aku tidak mengerti! Kau sudah meninggal! Ini pasti hanya ilusi! Kau tidak nyata!" isakku.

"Ahaha!! Kenapa aku ingin merebut semuanya!? Karena aku ingin jadi kau! Dan mungkin saatnya kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semuanya, Momo!!" tawa Karin-chan semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan entah kenapa, kepalaku pusing dan terasa berat, mataku juga berkunang-kunang.

"Aku ti-"

_Bruk! _

* * *

".. Mo!"

Kepalaku terasa pusing enggan rasanya untuk membuka mata ini, lagi pula mataku terasa berat untuk terbuka. Tapi siapa yang memanggilku? Sepertinya..

"Ukh!" aku akhirnya membuka mataku dan kepalaku masih saja terasa pusing dan aku tau siapa yang memanggilku.

"Momo! Kau kenapa!?" tanya Shiro, wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Momo!" Shiro menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan lalu mendudukkanku, sementara tangannya menyangga punggungku.

"Shiro.."

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.." aku berusaha bangun tapi kepalaku berdenyut dan rasa pusing yang menjadi-jadi. Tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan jatuh ke belakang kalau saja Shiro tidak menyangga tubuhku dengan ke dua tangannya.

"Momo, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri!" seru Shiro, kelihatannya dia kesal. Shiro lalu menggendongku ke sofa dan merebahkanku di sana. Kulihat Shiro pergi ke dapur dan tidak lama dia kembali dan membawa segelas coklat panas. Aku mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Shiro dan meminum sedikit coklat panas itu.

Shiro mengambil kursi kecil dan meletakkannya di depanku lalu dan dia duduk di kursi itu. "Kau kenapa lagi?" tanyanya pelan. Aku diam, aku takut kalau aku menceritakan semuanya tadi, Shiro tidak akan percaya dan menertawakanku. "Selalu saja menyimpan sendiri.. kau takut aku akan menertawakanmu? Atau kau takut aku tidak mempercayaimu?" pertanyaan Shiro membuatku terkejut.

"Bu-bukannya aku tidak percaya Shiro.. ta-"

"Momo, mungkin aku memang bukan pendengar yang baik, setidaknya.." tangan Shiro tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku dan menatap mataku lurus-lurus. "Aku ingin membuatmu merasa aman dan nyaman di sisiku.." aku terdiam. Perkataan Shiro membuatku sadar, aku terlalu jahat pada Shiro, karena menampik perhatiannya yang selalu lebih padaku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, rasanya tidak bisa melihat mata Shiro yang lurus-lurus menatap mataku.

"Ma.. maaf.. Shi.. ro.. bu.. bukannya.. aku ti.." aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, air mata ini mengalir begitu saja dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Tangan Shiro mengusap-usap rambutku pelan.

"Tidak usah minta maaf, sudahlah.. lebih baik kau tidur, tenangkanlah dirimu.." ujar Shiro.

"Ta-"

Shiro tersenyum padaku dan itu membuatku terdiam. "Malam, Momo.." kata Shiro sambil menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut hangat. Perlahan-lahan aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan semua yang ada hari ini terlupakan dan menanti hari esok yang tidak bisa aku ketahui.

* * *

Mataku terasa silau, cahaya matahari menembus masuk dari jendela dan menerpa wajahku. Hangat. Kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh lenganku, aku bangun dan melihat Shiro tidur sambil duduk di sebelahku dan membaringkan kepalanya di sofa dan itulah yang membuat lenganku terasa geli karena bersentuhan dengan rambutnya. Aku mengusap wajahnya pelan. Aku tersenyum melihat Shiro yang tidur dengan pulas. Karena tidak mau mengganggu Shiro, aku memutuskan untuk mandi dulu baru menyiapkan makanan.

* * *

Aku mengambil handuk kering dan kukeringkan tubuh dan rambut yang basah. Dan segera kupakai baju yang sudah kusiapkan terlebih dahulu.

"Hai, Momo!"

Mataku membulat, aku kenal suara ini. Jangan-jangan!

"Akh! Ka-Karin-chan!" aku tidak bisa berteriak, suaraku tertahan. Dan kenapa Karin-chan bisa berada di depanku!?

"Kau kaget, ya?! Aku bisa keluar dari cermin? Sebetulnya sudah lama aku ingin keluar, tapi aku tahan sampai sekarang! Dan.." Karin-chan mendekatiku, aku berjalan mundur tapi Karin-chan mengikutiku dan tangannya memegang daguku. "Akan kurebut semuanya!"

Tiba-tiba di sekeliling Karin-chan muncul bayangan hitam dan mulai menyelimutiku. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri, karena bayangan hitam ini mengikatku. Dan aku dibawa entah ke mana karena perlahan kesadaranku hilang.

* * *

**KARIN'S POV**

"Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan semua yang dimiliki Momo, aku akan mempergunakannya." aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mataku tertuju pada sesuatu. Seorang cowok berambut putih yang tidur dengan pulasnya. Kudekati cowok itu dan kuperhatikan wajahnya. Kusentuh wajahnya dan kuusap perlahan.

"Nghh.." aku tersentak kaget saat cowok berambut putih ini bangun.

"Ah, Momo! Pagi!" sapanya padaku aku sedikit kesal, karena dia memanggilku Momo, padahal kan aku bukan Momo! "Kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya.

"A-aku.. mau.."

"Pasti kare!" aku menatapnya kesal, padahal aku belum bilang apa-apa lagi pula aku tidak terlalu suka kare!

Cowok berambut putih itu pergi ke dapur dan aku mengikutinya. Dia mengambil celemek yang digantungkan di pintu lalu memakainya.

"Eh, aku ingin pergi.. mau temani aku?" tanyaku sedikit gugup. Cowok itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

* * *

Dua piring kare dan segelas susu coklat terhidang di meja makan. Cowok itu mengambilkan sendok dan garpu lalu memberikannya untukku. "Selamat makan.." ujarku lesu saat melihat makanan yang tidak terlalu ku suka ada di hadapanku.

Aku meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang tadi kupegang di samping piring. Kare yang tersisa cukup banyak. Cowok itu menatapku heran. "Kenapa tidak dihabiskan? Kau sakit, ya?" tanya cowok itu lalu memegang dahiku dengan punggung tangannya. Segera kupalingkan wajahku yang memerah malu. Cowok itu kulihat tersenyum lalu berdiri mengambil piringku dan piringnya dan menumpuknya menjadi satu dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. "Sepuluh menit lagi kita pergi, tunggulah sebentar," cowok itu tersenyum lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar yang entah kamar siapa, aku mengeliling kamar itu. Kulihat ada beberapa baju manis yang digantungkan. _Pasti ini kamar Momo!_ Bantinku. Aku melihat ada sebuah pigura manis yang diletakkan di meja kecil. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat foto di pigura itu. Seorang cowok berambut putih dan cewek manis berambut hitam sedang tersenyum dan tangan cowok itu ada di kepala cewek manis itu. _Cowok itu dan Momo.. _aku lalu mengambil pigura yang ada di sebelahnya.

Dua gadis kecil yang manis yang sedang bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum. _Momo! Kenapa dia menyimpan ini!? _Batinku lalu membantingnya di tempat tidur dengan kesal lalu keluar kamar Momo. Dan ternyata cowok berambut putih itu juga baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Momo, ayo!" cowok itu tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat lalu membawaku ke garasi dan dia mengeluarkan sepeda. "Kita naik ini," ujarnya.

"Tapi, ini kan untuk satu o-"

"Kau lupa, ya? Ayo naik! Pegang pundakku erat, ya!" serunya. Aku naik ke bagian belakang dan berdiri di penyangga dari besi lalu aku memegang pundak cowok itu erat. Dan ternyata setelah aku naik cowok berambut putih itu mengendarainya cepat atau bisa dibilang ngebut dan membuatku harus memegangi pundaknya lebih erat.

* * *

Aku terduduk lelah di bangku taman. Kakiku capek karena terus berdiri. Rambutku juga acak-acakkan karena ngebut. Kami duduk berdua di bangku taman.

"Momo.."

* * *

_Di tempat Momo.._

"Di-di mana ini?" tanyaku. Aku melihat lagi dan ini kamarku tapi rasanya ada yang beda, ya, penataan kamarku berbeda. Terbalik! Aku melihat sekelilingku, ya, aku tidak salah lihat ini bukan kamarku! Lalu aku melihat ada cahaya terang di ujung dan aku mendekatinya. Ternyata, di balik cahaya terang itu adalah ruangan yang mirip dengan kamarku, ya, itu kamarku yang sebenarnya! Aku ingin keluar dari cermin ini, tapi aku tidak bisa karena ada dinding kaca tembus pandang yang melapisinya. Aku memukul-mukul dinding kaca ini sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi, dinding kaca ini tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun!

Aku duduk kelelahan, keringat dingin membasahi dahiku. _Aku harus bagaimana..!? _Batinku gelisah, aku takut Karin-chan akan melakukan sesuatu kepada Shiro dan semuanya. Air mata menetes dari ke dua mataku.

"SHIROO!!"

* * *

_Di tempat Karin.._

"Ngh..?"

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku mungkin bukan pendengar yang baik, tapi aku.."

_Breeeesss.._

Rintik-rintik air jatuh dari langit, cowok berambut putih ini segera menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke sebuah pohon besar untuk berteduh. Semakin lama hujan semakin deras, dan air hujan juga sudah membasahi rambutku. Aku mulai menggigil ke dinginan. Gigiku gemertakan, aku memeluk kakiku agar hangat.

Cowok berambut putih itu melihatku lalu melepas rompi hitam yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya padaku. Tiba-tiba cowok itu berdiri dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon matanya memejam, cowok itu membuka matanya dan berdiri di depanku dan membungkukkan badannya. Matanya lurus menatap mataku. ".. walaupun aku bukan pendengar yang baik, tapi aku mencoba untuk membuatmu nyaman dan aman berada di sisiku, Momo." Ujarnya lalu tersenyum.

Mataku membulat, aku baru pertama kali ada orang yang mengatakan seperti itu padaku, aku sadar perkataannya dan perhatiannya hanya ditujukan untuk Momo, bukan aku! Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kepalaku terasa pusing, bulir-bulir air hujan juga membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku bukan orang yang diharapkan, aku hanya mendengar perkataan bodoh seperti itu dari seorang cowok yang bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya! Tapi aku ingin sekali dalam hidupku ada seseorang yang mengharapkanku dan berkata perkataan bodoh seperti itu.

Dan aku sadar, aku harusnya lenyap saja dari dunia ini. Aku terlalu jahat pada Momo. Dia yang harusnya mendapatkan semuanya, bukan aku! Karena aku sudah merebut semua itu! Perhatian ibu yang hanya ditunjukan padaku, pandangan kagum teman-teman, nilai-nilai sempurna dan kekaguman teman-teman ibu karena melihatku mahir bermain piano. Momo selalu saja mencari perhatian agar bisa diperhatikan ibu, kenapa aku tidak pernah berpikir ini sebelumnya? Ya, aku kesal pada Momo yang bisa bermain di luar rumah kapan saja. Momo yang sehat!

Aku dari kecil memang digerogoti penyakit dan itu membuatku harus dikurung di rumah dan tidak boleh bermain kecuali berangkat sekolah, dan hanya bermain dengan piano dan buku. Ibu melarang keras aku bermain bebas karena takut penyakitku akan semakin parah. Tapi itu membuatku tertekan, pada akhirnya aku tidur untuk selamanya.

"Momo?" cowok itu mengguncang bahuku pelan. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. "Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku.. ingin pulang.." ujarku lirih.

"Eh, tapi hujan masih-"

"Tolong.."

Cowok itu terdiam dan terlihat berpikir. "Kau benar mau pulang sekarang?" tanyanya ragu. Aku mengangguk pasti. Cowok itu lalu menutupi kepalku dengan rompinya dan mengendarai sepedanya cepat. Aku memegang bahunya erat dan menyenderkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Aku ingin merasakan kehangatan ini sekali saja sebelum akhirnya aku akan pudar.

* * *

_Di tempat Momo.._

"A-aku mau keluar dari tempat ini!" seruku lalu mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dipergunakan untuk memecahkan dinding kaca itu. Aku melihat stik golf yang di letakan di kolong tempat tidur. Aku memegang stik itu erat-erat lalu memukulkannya ke dinding kaca itu. Pukulan pertama memang tidak berhasil, tapi akan ku coba lagi. Dan sampai pukulan ke tiga terlihat retakan yang tidak begitu besar. Dan aku terus memukulkan stik golf ke dinding kaca itu dan..

* * *

"Ayo, kau terlihat kedinginan!" seru cowok itu menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam rumah.

_PRANG! _

Aku dan cowok itu terkejut mendengar suara itu. Cowok itu segera mencari-cari dari mana suara itu berasal. Dan aku juga segera mengikuti cowok itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Kamar Momo..

**END OF KARIN'S POV**

* * *

"Akh! Akhirnya berhasil!" aku tersenyum senang dan segera menerobos keluar dari dinding kaca itu. Dan aku menemukan pintu berwarna coklat dan banyak ukiran di pintu itu. Tapi aku tidak perduli dan melewati pintu itu.

"WAKH!" aku jatuh ke lantai dan sepertinya kakiku terkilir. Dan mataku membulat melihat Shiro melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut. Karin-chan mendekatiku lalu duduk di sebelahku kepalanya mendungkuk.

"Ma-maafkan aku Momo! Maafkan aku.." mataku membulat melihat Karin-chan yang menangis.

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Di mana Momo yang sebenarnya!?" seru Shiro bingung dan terlihat kesal.

"Aku bukan Momo. Aku Karin, dialah Momo yang sebenarnya!" Karin-chan menunjukku lalu berdiri. "Aku- maafkan aku, Momo.." air matanya keluar lagi dan menetes ke pipiku. "Dan selamat tinggal.."

"A-apa!?" teriakku terkejut. "Kenapa pergi, Karin-chan? Aku sudah memaafkanmu! Aku tidak pernah marah padamu! Tolong jangan pergi! Aku ingin Karin-chan selalu menemaniku! Aku mengharapkan Karin-chan!! Jangan pergi!!" jeritku.

_Kenapa ini? Dia mengharapkanku? Kenapa..?_

"Aku bukan orang yang diharapkan, Momo! Seharusnya aku lenyap saja.." kata-kata Karin-chan membuat mataku membulat.

"Aku selalu mengharapkan Karin-chan! Aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti Karin-chan! Karin-chan tidak boleh dan tidak akan lenyap dari hatiku!!!" jeritku, air mataku semakin menjadi-jadi.

_Aku bisa merasakan bibirku melengkung, ya, aku tersenyum. _

"Selamat tinggal, Momo." Ujar Karin-chan sebelum akhirnya hilang. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tidak keluar. Air mata ini semakin deras dan deras, kalau saja Shiro tidak menahan bahuku aku pasti sudah ambruk.

"Menangislah sepuasnya, aku ada di sini.." ujar Shiro. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di dadanya.

* * *

Pagi ini aku memakai kemeja dan rok hitam selutut dan sepatu sampai betis berwarna coklat tua dan membawa syal yang kugantungkan di leher. Shiro juga memakai kemeja dan jean's warna hitam. Dan tak lupa aku mengambil seikat bunga segar. Ya, aku ingin ke tempat Karin-chan, setelah lama tidak mengunjunginya.

* * *

Aku meletakkan bunga ini di depan nisan Karin-chan. Mataku menerawang. "Momo, kau mau katakan sesuatu?" tanya Shiro lembut sambil memegangi bahuku yang dari tadi gemetaran, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Karin-chan.. aku minta maaf, aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaanmu.. yang aku inginkan hanya perhatian ibu dan teman-temannya dan tidak pernah mengerti perasaanmu, maafkan aku yang selalu saja egois! Maaf! Aku tidak akan dan tidak ingin Karin-chan lenyap dari hatiku!" ujarku dan air mata membasahi pipiku. Shiro lalu memelukku dan membiarkan lagi air mataku membasahi kemejanya.

"_Terima kasih, Momo.. selamat tinggal.." _sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Karin-chan yang terbawa angin.

"Selamat tinggal, Karin-chan.." ujarku pelan.

* * *

Happy B'Day to you! *nyanyi* ^O^ To You efefeeeen!! Ke 11th!! ^^

Fic ini kado dariku untukmu, FFN!! ^^ Semoga kamu suka! Walaupun ini oneshot yang panjang =.=

Dan.. bingungin gak, sih?

Ngerepiu? Ahaahaa.. ^^


End file.
